Relocated
by Terranaut
Summary: Ponies all over Equestria becoming abnormally aggressive. The pony gang has tried everything they can think of, but it all ended in vain. Things are in an endless downward spiral, but Twilight realizes she still has one chance to save her dying world. Summoning a human to Equestria!
1. Summons

**A/N: HOWDY DOODY! Okay, that was a bit strange. This is my first story (that I've uploaded, not written :P) so far. I decided to go with my favorite fandom, the Bronies! This is the first chapter of a story that I haven't quite planned out, but most of the time, my stories' plots appear as I write them, so it should turn out alright. Okay, first chapter. Here goes...**

"This is our last hope. We have to make this count." The rest of the gang nodded as Twilight braced herself. This would be by far one of the most complex spells she had ever attempted. She shut her eyes and grit her teeth as her horn began to glow.

"Wait!" The horn dimmed. "What if he doesn't want to leave Earth? He might be in the middle of something... important!"

Twilight directed her gaze towards the gentle pony. "Fluttershy, you've got to remember the human world is very different from our own. It's far more violent and unforgiving. That's _why_ I decided on a human to bring into Equestria. They're used to this kind of violence. Our biggest problems are like everyday ordeals to humans."

Applejack stepped forward. "Why would this human feller' be inclined to do _our_ dirty work? And for that matter, how do we even know we can trust him?"

Twilight opened her mouth to respond, but Rainbow Dash beat her to it. "Got any better ideas? We don't really have a choice. I say go for it. And besides, I've never seen a human before. This is gonna be awesome!"

Applejack made no attempt to hide her reluctance. "...Fine. You go on ahead n' do that. But I got my doubts about this and I just hope things end up goin' our way."

"You and all of Equestria," Rarity commented as everypony diverted their attention back to the lavender pony.

Once again, Twilight shut her eyes and began the spell. Nearby pebbles and twigs were agitated by Twilight's magic. As Twilight dropped to her knees, the light got brighter and more intense. Within a few more seconds, the light became a blinding ball, shooting streaks of light in all directions. After a loud thump and a whoosh of air, the light began to dim. Once the light had fully subsided, the others could make out Twilight's weakened body getting up, and... someone _else_!

The mysterious figure coughed as he rose to his feet. He was a tall man, about 6'2. His hair was black and chaotic. He had an average build and he sported a small goatee. He wore a light brown leather jacket over a navy shirt and blue jeans.

After the unidentified man regained his composure, he began to survey his surroundings. His nervousness was instantly visible. His cerulean eyes darted left and right as he panted heavily. "H-Ho- Horses? Pastel hor- I'm loosing it. I'm reeeeally losing it."

Twilight immidiately realized she had to do something or he would likely pass out from pure shock. "Umm... Listen. You are not delusional. We are as real as you are. You just need to relax."

He laughed nervously. "Ha! Ha... real... Here I am with freaking _**RAINBOW HORSES**_... that _**TALK**_... and you want me to _calm down?_"

"...ponies, actually." Twilight corrected.

"Oh, ponies. Okay. Alright. This is just great." he kneeled on the ground and put his hands on his head.

"I know it's a little hard to take in at first, but we _are_ real. This place _is_ real. H- here. Let me explain how you got here. I was using a spell to-" The man interrupted. "Wai- wai- wait wait wait a second. Spell? As in _MAGIC_ spell?" Twilight nodded. "Boy, this thing just keeps on getting better every minute. I have an idea. How about you take your spells, and your _MAGIC_, and you send me back where I came from? Huh? How about that, Dumbledore?" Twilight frowned. (Dumbledore?) "But... I can't just send you back! I brought you here for a reason!"

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

"We need your help. Our world is in grave danger! We need a hero like you to banish the evil from this world!"

"Wait, me? I'm just a regular guy! Joe Schmo! I can't even protect _myself_ from my water bills! You can't expect me to defend your world!"

Twilight was shocked. "But, Joe... my books... they all said humans were _strong_ and _powerful_!"

The man stared at the ground. "Well... sorry to disappoint. And my name's not Joe. It's Lucas. Lucas Marter... I'm terribly sorry, but I think you'll have to find someone more fit for the job to defend your world. You can send me back now."

Just then there was a swooping sound accompanied by Rainbow Dash's unmistakable voice. "You can't just _leave_! What about us? You can't just wimp out on us after we took the trouble of bringing you here! _Please, _you're our last hope!"

Lucas put his head down in shame. "I'm sorry. I've made my decision. Go ahead." Rainbow Dash pouted silently.

After a great deal of hesitation, Twilight became deeply saddened. "...Very well. I'll send you back."

She stood in front of him, and began the spell again. Just like before, her horn began to glow, and the loose objects nearby began to swirl. A single tear ran down her face. Just before the light engulfed Lucas, she could see a look of utmost sincerity on his face. Just as the light became blindingly bright, a human hand shone through the light.

Twilight was puzzled. What did he want? Was he trying to tell her something? Twilight postponed the transport spell for just one moment.

"_WAIT! __**STOP!**_"

Twilight felt a spark of hope, and she pulled the spell back. "What is it?" Twilight asked, her voice filled with guarded hope.

"I... I'll do it."

"_YOU WILL?_" the gang chimed in unison.

"Yes..." There was a long silence.

"WOOOO _YEAH!_ This calls for a celebra-" Pinkie Pie. Twilight cut her off. "Now, don't get started with the party just yet, Pinkie."

"Awwwww..." Her ears drooped. Twilight spoke up. "Lucas... what made you change your mind?" Lucas shuffled his feet. "I- I don't know. Like, right when you were about to send me back I just... got this feeling. That you guys needed me. That if I didn't stay, you would all suffer some horrible fate... because I chickened out, and that's just not right in my book. I may not be the invincible hero you're looking for, but I'll do my best."

This was the first time he saw Twilight smile. A few sighs of relief propagated about the group of friends. "Party now?" Pinkie exclaimed eagerly.

Twilight looked at Lucas for confirmation.

He chuckled. "Party now."

The whole group shared the first hardy laugh they'd had all day... or all week for that matter.

**A/N: Whew! Jeez. OK. It's done. I don't know what to think of it, but that's where YOU come in! I'm open to **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** criticism and I may often take suggestions if I like them. Also, please point it out if I forget to ponify a word or two. XD I think this story is going to end up being pretty interesting. I hope you enjoy it! -Terranaut**

**BTW, in case you're wondering, the human, Lucas, is not based on me. He's not FROM anything either. He's just a completely original character I made on the spot for the story.**


	2. Dinner

**A/N: I have NOTHING to say! So... wait, then why am I writing a note...? Oh well, on with the story!**

The group, consisting mainly of ponies, traveled to Twilight's house. It was, for the most part, an awkwardly silent walk. Lucas marveled at the buildings of Ponyville in awe, mostly trying to figure out how massive candies could be used as architectural assets, or for that matter, if they were even real.

When they arrived at the door of the Twilight's library-house, Lucas was a bit blown away. "Wow..." He was having trouble processing the staggering amount of scientific absurdity before him. He was still trying to decide if this was real or if he was just having a heck of a weird dream.

As the ponies filed one by one into the library's entrance, he glanced at Twilight and a barrage of questions pooled into his head faster than he could sort them by importance. "Hey, um... uh... _Twilight_, how did I actually get here? What is the problem you're having again? And how... how do you build with candy? H- how do... I..."

Twilight smiled. His confusion was understandable. She obviously didn't reasearch enough about the human world, which was proving to be vastly different form what her books told of. "Just... come inside. We can answer all your questions over dinner."

"A... Alright." _Wait. dinner_? He realized he was actually quite famished to say the least.

Later that night, no one had spoken much, and Twilight just finished making dinner and setting the tables. Lucas quietly observed Twilight as she levitated various objects about the room with that horn of hers. He wondered, do you have to have a horn to do magic in this world, or can anyone do it? Because, if so, he _had_ to learn.

"Okay. Dinner is served." Twilight stated from one of the inset rooms in the wall of the library.

The relieved ponies started up the stairs.

Rainbow dash flew up and took the one cushioned seat at the table with an enthusiastic shout. "Alright! Time to chow down!"

Lucas was utterly confused upon arriving at the table. Every plate boasted a serving of hay, some grass, and a side of daisies. Before he could make any rude comments about the authenticity of the meal, his mind interrupted with the fact that ponies are herbivores. He settled on a more polite approach. "Umm... I can't eat this- No offense, your cooking's probably great, it's just..."

Twilight chuckled. "We can probably find you some apples."

Slightly more comfortable with his plate of apples, Lucas issued the first question. "So... do you guys, like, run everything around here?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "_Us_?! No way! This place would burn to the ground with us in charge!" Twilight shot a glare at her. "Good thing Princess Celestia calls the shots!"

"Princess Celestia?"

Pinkie Pie chimed in. "Yep! She's really wise, really nice, and really white, although that's probably what you'd expect from any one-thousand year old!"

"A _thousand_-year-old?!"

"Yeah she's kinda like a god-figure around here. She's the one who makes the sun come up every morning," Twilight explained. "_What_?! That doesn't even make sense! So, lemme get this straight. She physically _moves_ the sun? On her _own_? How does that even work?!" Twilight shifted. This was going to take a while to explain. Magic obviously doesn't exist in his world. "Umm... it's magic. In fact, if you don't understand how something works in our world, it's probably magic. A lot of processes in Equestria are caused by magic."

"Of course..." _I feel really stupid right now_.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Yeah! Like the weather! We pegasi run the weather. We move the clouds around and make the rain come down!"

"Right..." Lucas was skeptical. This he'd have to see. He noticed no one had mentioned the life-threatening disaster, so he figured he would. "Umm... I'd hate to ruin the lively atmosphere, but I really want to know what's going on with your world. You still haven't told me what happened."

Twilight sighed and looked down at her plate. "It's simply awful. Ponies all over Equestria are turning against their friends! It's like they're being converted or something. The pattern is always the same for every town. Some ponies report their harmless friend trashing their house and assaulting them. Shortly after the reports become more often, and finally, the entire town breaks down in chaos."

Lucas sat in thought. "And you have no idea what is causing it?"

"I researched pony psychology and I tried to come up with a reasonable cause, but the best I've come up with is some kind of magnetic cosmic disturbance is messing with their judgement... or something."

"Well, umm... no offense, but that seems like a pretty weak explanation..."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Although, that was my basis for bringing you into our world. I was under the impression that your brain chemistry was different enough from ours that you wouldn't be affected by the rampage... Looking back, my hypothesis was pretty far-fetched..." She laughed nervously.

He tried to put himself in their shoes... or would that be horseshoes? "Twilight, I am in no place to be mad at you for bringing me here. Your world was in grave danger and you were out of solutions. You had nothing to lose. It's important that we all trust each other if we're going to get through this."

Twilight nodded and then smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you. I'm glad we're on the same page here. Are you ready to do this?"

Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

Soon after, much hoof-bumping and laughter ensued.

Then Pinkie frowned. "Wait... do what?"

Everyone looked at one another.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 2. BTW, if anyone is wondering why I'm using words like "everybody" instead of "everypony" it's because Lucas is a human, and if I want to refer to the group as a whole (him included), I can't use "pony" in the word... It's tearing me apart :*(**


	3. The Wall

It was late at night, and it was very still and quiet in the streets of Ponyville. Everyone was inside, trying to protect themselves from whatever was scrambling the minds of innocent ponies.

Twilight sat for a moment, shocked that she hadn't thought to come up with a plan of any description. She was glad she had pinkie around.

"Oh, Pinkie. What would we do without you?" Twilight chuckled.

Pinkie thought for a moment then gasped. "I don't even want to _think _about it! You would have boring parties and mediocre cupcakes, not to mention you would have forgotten to make a plan just now... OH! And the Elements of Harmony wouldn't work." She giggled.

_Wow, that pony has a distorted sense of priority_, Lucas thought. He didn't know what the 'Elements of Harmony' were, but they sounded like something you would learn about in Music Theory 101.

Twilight began to speak as her logical mind kicked in. "Alright. First we'll need to gather some information. Ask around, until we can find out what is causing everypony to behave oddly."

Rarity discovered a flaw in her plan. "Are you sure that's the greatest idea? I mean, you don't simply walk up to a murderous lunatic and ask for a few pointers!"

Twilight clarified, "It seems that not quite everypony is affected by this... _thing_. We could find the last survivors and try to help them out."

Applejack entered the conversation. "Now wait a gosh darn minute. _We_ are goin' _in there_? As in brainwash central?! I ain't going into none of those crazy cities until we know what's causin' all this. I don't know about you, but I enjoy bein' in control of mah own brain!"

Twilight realized she was right. She sighed. "You're right... how are we supposed to figure out what's going on if we can't even observe or talk to anyone?"

Everyone sat in silence for a minute.

Just then, a loud whooshing noise penetrated the walls of the library from outside, followed by three simple knocks on the door.

Twilight was about to open the door when Rainbow Dash intervened. "WAIT! Come on, Twilight! What if that's one of the zombie ponies?!"

Twilight laughed audibly. "They're not _zombie_ ponies, they just have increased aggression... but at any rate, you could be right to a degree." Twilight walked to the door and shouted, "Who is it?"

Her response came muffled through the door. "This is Princess Celestia! I have urgent news!"

Twilight gave a sigh of relief as she pulled the door open with her magic. Princess Celestia ducked into the library. "Twilight, I have important information regarding this phenomenon of which you are no doubt aware. I have reason to believe this event is less likely to be related to a freak accident, but rather caused by a person. You see, while I was flying over one of the..." She stopped speaking, staring intensely at something in the back of the room.

Twilight and the others turned their heads to see what she was distracted by. Then it hit her. _Shoot! I forgot to tell her about the human!_

"My, my. What are _you_ doing _here_?" Celestia mumbled as she approached Lucas. Twilight quickly explained. "I brought him here. After lots of studying, I came to the conclusion that it would be to our benefit to bring a human here into Equestria."

The Princess pondered for a moment before giving Twilight a stern look. "Never. Never let the affairs of parallel worlds interfere with one another. You are lucky you even got a human. If an entity from one world tries to interact with the other, in most cases chaos breaks loose. It could have been a lion you pulled into our world. These things are not meant to be tampered with. Like I said, you are very lucky nothing went wrong."

Twilight hung her head in shame.

"Do not fret, my student. You could not have known. But now that you do, I expect you to be more mindful in the future."

Twilight agreed. "Yes, Princess Celestia."

Lucas spoke up. "So you're Princess Celestia. I've heard good things about you."

Celestia was taken back a bit. "By the divine! It can verbally communicate?!" Lucas wasn't too happy about being called an 'it'.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, and he can do a lot more than that. He's pretty much like a pony, except, well... not a pony."

Princess Celestia mused. "...I understand. Well, he can stay here as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." She frowned. "And try to keep him out of view... We don't want to cause any more panic than there already is."

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Princess! Now what was it that you were going to tell us when you first arrived?"

"Ah, yes. I was flying over Manehattan, the most recent city to be affected by the mass aggression, to assess the damage when I noticed something strange."

Twilight was going to ask what it was when a large vibration shook the library. Everyone looked around in surprise. Another, more powerful rumbling began, and it didn't stop. This time it was accompanied by a loud sound of metal creaking and wood snapping.

They rushed outside to examine their surroundings. It was windy and dark, and Rainbow Dash shouted, "_Look out!_" as she pointed up. It was a large fragment of the town hall, hurtling towards them at freakish speeds.

They all dove in various directions to avoid the conglomerate of wood and steel as it made quick work of Twilight's library.

"NO!" Twilight wailed as she watched the library lose its ability to be described as such, along with all the books inside. She was aware that there were more important things to attend to, so she reluctantly pulled her eyes from the pile of rubble and redirected them towards the town. What she saw shocked her.

A giant wall of pulsating energy reached as high as the eye could see. She watched in awe as the wall slowly encroached on the small town of Ponyville, ripping everything in its path to shreds. The realization that it was coming their way was almost too much to bear.

As three nearby buildings were vaporized, Princess Celestia shot out her wings and shouted, "_Everypony!_ Behind me!" Her horn glowed and electric blue color. A few seconds later, a sphere of blue-white energy surrounded them. As the wall approached, they all shut their eyes in fear. The wall passed over, fizzing with electricity as it clashed with Celestia's barrier. She grunted with exertion.

The wall finally passed and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Everyone but Princess Celestia, that is. She had collapsed to the ground moments after the wall had passed. They all rushed to surround her limp body.

Twilight spoke with urgency. "Come on! We need to get her some medical attention right away!"

"We've got other problems..." Rainbow Dash said as she watched two ponies in the distance in an all-out brawl. Seconds later, a pony flew through a broken window and suffered a violent collision with a nearby brick wall. However, the pony stood back up moments later and charged back into the window.

Fluttershy was distracted by the sound of wood snapping. She looked down the street to see a pony slowly walking towards them, smashing through wooden crates and baskets of vegetables. He remained unfazed by the obstructions, keeping his bloodshot eyes on her.

"Um... hello." She squeaked.

This only fueled his rage, and he scowled and accelerated towards her.

"There!" Rarity was pointing at the remains of Sugarcube Corner, one of the few structures to hold up. It was missing the upper half, and chunks of the walls and roof were missing, but it would have to do, being their last chance of survival.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash lifted Celestia off the ground and the gang made a mad dash for the sweetshop.

**A/N: There. I have dispensed another chapter. :)**


	4. Nerve

**A/N: Wooo! Two chapters in (almost) one day! *universe implodes***

When the ponies arrived at the front "door" of Sugarcube Corner, Celestia in tow, bickering voices could be heard from the other side. After a few moments, the door opened, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake peered out at their visitors.

"Oh, thank heavens you're alright!" Mrs. Cake said, putting a hoof on her chest and letting out a sigh.

Mr. Cake ushered them in while keeping a concerned and watchful eye out for any belligerent ponies. He knew very little about what was going on. All he knew was that he and his wife were not affected. _Yet_.

The inside of Sugarcube Corner was a sight for sore eyes to say the least. Household items cluttered the floor. The building had lost nearly all of its perpendicular nature. Walls were haphazardly repaired with wooden planks and nails. Tables and chairs lay on their side, completely pulverized by the events that had come to pass as of late. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack entered the Cakes' room and carefully placed Princess Celestia on the bed.

They returned to the living room, joining the others. They were all huddled around the fireplace. Nopony had really noticed, but when the wall passed, the temperature had dropped at least ten degrees celsius.

"We woke up to the sound of wood crunching. Of course, we had no clue what it was, so we rushed downstairs to see," Mr. Cake explained.

"Yes, but the big wall of light is what took us by surprise," said Mrs. Cake. "We had woken up too late, and the building was already mangled beyond repair. We did our best to fix it up, as you can see." She gestured at the slipshod wall repairs.

"From what we can tell, you are lucky there was _any_ building left after that. There are only a few buildings left standing in Ponyville," Twilight explained.

"Oh, my... That's horrible! We didn't go too far outside in fear of whatever it was that did this to our house... We had no idea it was _that_ bad!" Mrs. Cake smiled. "Well... in the end, we still ended up together, and that's all that matters now."

The others nodded in agreement as they huddled for warmth. Mr. Cake was staring blankly out of the ex-window, he seemed to be deeply pondering something. Pinkie Pie approached him; she wanted to ask him what was left of her room on the second floor of the shop. However, before she could say anything, he noticed her, made an expression of annoyance, and departed for the kitchen.

This action threw Pinkie for a loop. The Cakes were always happy to talk with Pinkie, no matter how grim things looked. On the other hoof, she acknowledged that this was an event of an unprecidented degree. They were probably just trying to recuperate and manage all the stress.

The others were conversing over various topic including how they would escape the town, what they would do after that, and what could be causing the mass-insanity. Mrs. Cake, for the most part, had remained silent for the past few minutes until she muttered something under her breath, which caused everypony to go silent.

"This is _your_ fault."

They all remained silent for a moment. "_Huh_?" Applejack said.

"All of it. It's your fault. If you hadn't come demanding our shelter, we would have repaired the walls by now," Mrs. Cake stated matter-of-factly.

They were all thrown off a bit by her brashness, but Applejack spoke up. "You got to remember, we were bringin' the Princess in. It was an emer-" Mrs. Cake cut her off. "I don't remember you _asking_ to come in; you just made yourselves at home!"

By now, everypony could tell something was seriously wrong.

"And you had the nerve to bring that... _rat_ in here!" she said, gesturing towards Lucas.

"Hey, lady! I'll have you know I'm a _human_, not a rat!" he retorted.

"You watch your mouth, son, or Mr. Cake here will teach you a lesson!" she shrieked. Twilight didn't like where this was going. "Come on, you two. You need to brea-"

Mr. Cake spoke as he came out of the kitchen. "_Ohhhh_, I get it. So now I'm your personal thug, eh? I see how it is."

"I oughtta smack you upside the head for that!" Mrs. Cake was now standing, in a stance more towards offensive than defensive. Twilight realized what this was. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were being influenced by the collective rage. She _had_ to end this before it got any worse. Her horn glowed and soon after, Mr. and Mrs. Cake both fell to the floor, limp. "It was for their own good," she stated.

Pinkie's eyes were wide. "D- did you just... k- k- kill them?"

"_NO!_ Of course not! I just put them to sleep so they can't hurt each other," she said, patting Pinkie on the back.

Pinkie let out a large sigh.

"We need to get out of here. We need to get as far away from this tow- No. We need to get as far away from civilization in general as we can. Maybe from there we can figure out what is causing this mess and put a stop to it once and for all," Twilight said. "But for now, we need to move."

"She's right. It's not safe here anymore."

Everypony turned around to see Princess Celestia on her feet.

Twilight rushed over to her. "Oh, good! You're okay! We were worried about you."

"Thank you, Twilight, but we really must get going," she replied with a hint of urgency in her tone.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" Twilight said, and everyone stood in front of the door, preparing themselves for the worst. This was going to be a long run, and there would be no mercy for stragglers.


End file.
